


Threes

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Balthazar, Cheerleader Dean, Football Player Castiel, M/M, More angst, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Castiel, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard the saying, bad things happen in threes? Well, Dean's unfortunately learning that the hard way. Only problem is Dean is just too tired and emotional to deal with this all. Dean thinks he's pretty strong but... this actually might break him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Relationship level: Hopeless</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first TWELVE, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Dean sighed as he stared down at the list of schools he had applied for, and every scholarship he could apply for, most had started to hear back from the schools. Dean had yet heard a response back, he closed his binder shoving the binder away with annoyance.

Dean wasn’t surprised Castiel had already heard back from the schools, he got accepted without question. Castiel’s GPA point average a 4.0. His grades all A’s. Castiel was genius without ever trying. Though Castiel downplayed it. He’s always been smarter than Dean.

Dean knew that he would have to try very hard to keep up with Castiel, and still managed to get a 3.0. Dean rubbed his face as he laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Dean was hoping he would get into one of the colleges Castiel applied for. He had these dreams of going to college with Castiel, graduating together and the whole shebang.

Though, Dean tried not to think about it, even if he got in there would be no way for him to afford it. As long as he got one scholarship…

“Dean?” Castiel smiled as he popped his head in. “Ready to go help Balthazar move?” Dean smiled softly, getting up he collected his shoes from the floor. He stood walking towards Castiel planting a kiss on his forehead before walking past.

“I was the one waiting for you.” Dean teased. “Of course I’m ready.”

“Sure, blame the hot one.” Castiel chuckled as Dean shoved him lightly as they headed towards Dean’s car.  
________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean grunted as he helped move in the last bit of furniture from Benny’s trunk, All of them panting and dripping with sweat, as Balthazar took a swig of water from his water bottle.

“Thanks again guys.” Benny panted.

“No...problem.” Castiel panted as Dean plopped face first on the couch, laying tiredly. Castiel moved to lay on top of him just as tired, but mostly just to be annoyance to Dean who groaned at his weight but Dean made no effort to kick him off.

“The pizza should be ready.” Balthazar spoke to benny as Benny nodded.

“We are going to pick up the pizza.” Benny called, which was promised before they started. Castiel and Dean let out a grunt of acknowledgement as Balthazar grabbed the keys from the counter.

“Don’t bang in my house.” Balthazar teased. “It’s tradition the owners do it first.” Castiel and Dean let out the same grunt but this time of disgust as they heard balthazar and Benny leave out the door. Silence welcomed them, as Dean laid face first into the couch unmoving.

“Hey.” Castiel spoke as he wiggled behind Dean, which Dean turned to curl against him, now almost falling off the couch. “Guess what?”

“No, we not are banging. I’m too tired.” Dean breathed, as Castiel chuckled.

“Not where I was going with that, but since you brought it up.” Castiel teased as Dean opened one eye.

“What?” Dean breathed answering his first question.

“I got the football scholarship.” Castiel whispered, as Dean sat up.

“Wh-What?” Dean gasped as Castiel sat up too.

“I-I got the scholarship I applied for.” Castiel smiled as Dean instantly moved to hug him, stoked for Castiel.

“T-That’s great!” Dean smiled as Castiel hugged him tightly back. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I know, it’s...crazy...I got it. I’m still so new to football.” Castiel confessed.

“You’ve almost single handedly won every single game.” Dean smiled as Castiel smiled back.

“You think...I’m really that good?” Castiel gave a nervous smile. “...you think I could...go pro?”

“...” Dean leaned in kissing him softly before hugging him again. “I know you can.”

Castiel hugged back enjoying the feel of Dean against him, when the sound of Benny and Balthazar returning made them pull away, happy to dig into the pizza which Dean admitted tasted way more amazing than he thought it was going to.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean pulled into his own driveway after dropping Castiel off at his house, he was surprised to be pulling up into a dark house. Normally at least one person was up? Dean got out, locking his door, before walking up the steps. The door was unlocked? Someone had to be home…

“Hello?” Dean called, as he glanced around the house, he now noticed was littered in candles.

“Hey.” Sam called coming from the living room holding a candle.

“What’s up with the satan’s cult room?” Dean chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes.

“Mom hasn’t paid the bill in a while.” Sam stated. “They cut our electricity.”

“Oh.” Dean sighed, as he accepted the other candle in Sam’s hand. With a single mother being the only one bringing money in, it was hard for them to make bills. Dean and Sam had learned to take things every day.

“We’ve had worse.” Sam shrugged not really caring.

“Remember when we didn’t have running water for a couple months?” Dean stated.

“I think I remember we use to run in the neighbor's sprinklers for showers.” Sam laughed remembering.

“Good old days.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Mom home?”

“Yeah, We are eating the ice cream by the fireplace.” Sam stated. “Since mom’s not sure when she can pay it...and it’s going to go bad.”

“Awesome. Let me take a shower, and i’ll join you.” Dean smiled as Sam smiled before walking towards the living room. Dean let out a sad sigh, hating how even with two jobs his mother still struggled to pay bills. Dean breathed running his fingers through his hair, he took his candle upstairs to take a shower.  
__________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid tiredly against Castiel during lunch, Castiel softly sliding fingers through his hair as they sat on the roof talking to benny and balthazar. Dean’s black circles under his eyes obvious about the sleep he was starting to fail to get. Though Castiel mentioned a lot that Dean needed to sleep more, Dean would nod and listen. How could he tell Castiel he has gotten a full time job at a gas station at nights? It’s been almost a month since he decided to get one to help his mother, starting to help pay bills. His mother kept telling him it wasn’t his responsibility but Dean wouldn’t hear it. The electricity still off in his home, since he still paying off the previous months, but Dean was hopeful that next week his paycheck would finally get it back on again and maybe even be able to see some of his paycheck.

“What do you think Dean?” Castiel spoke.

“Hmm?” Dean breathed half asleep.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” Castiel kissed the top of his head. “Go back to sleep.” Normally Dean would argue against it, wanting to spend every moment with Castiel that he had but Dean didn’t do much arguing when his eyes closed without protest.

Dean would be at school every morning at six for cheer, then go to actual school till three. Dean would then either hang out with Castiel till Castiel had football practice for about for thirty minutes, and Dean would slip away to sleep till ten where he would leave for work and stay there till he had to go to school. Rinse, lather, repeat.

Dean’s eyes opened when Castiel shook him awake.

“Honey, it’s time to go back to class.” Castiel spoke, as Dean squeezed his eyes shut getting up. Dean blinked the sleep that he wanted to continue from his eyes as Castiel took his hand in concern. “You okay?”

“I’ve just been having a hard time sleeping, Don’t worry babe.” Dean lied as he gave a soft smile before following Castiel downstairs.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean scanned a few items on the shelf, as he placed new price tags on the items. Some went down in price, others risen. Dean eyed the box of condoms, squinting his eyes to focus to see if the label was right, the lack of sleep making it hard to focus.

“You reading the fine print?” Bobby chuckled as Dean turned to the gas station owner, as he gave an amused smirk.

“Don’t be jealous I get laid way more.” Dean hummed as Bobby laughed opening his newspaper. He was nice guy, bobby. Always wore a trucker's hat, and always welcomed Dean with sass. Dean didn’t have a lot of role models and for some reason, bobby became his...Yoda.

“I was a big slut in college.” Bobby recalled as Dean made a face.

“TMI, old man.” Dean laughed.

“If I knew what that meant, I’m sure I’d do it too.” Bobby laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m hinting I was easy, Dean.”

“I get it.” Dean laughed shaking his head.

“Everyone deserves a slutty time in their lives.” Bobby stated. “Don’t you get hitched till you slut around.”

“Yes sir.” Dean saluted as he continued to label the condom boxes, he paused glancing up at the clock, as he cursed to himself. Was that the time? The clock read 6:24. How did the time escape him.

“I-Is that the real time?” Dean spoke as bobby glanced at his watch.

“Weird...Adam’s late for his shift.” Bobby spoke, as Dean cursed.

“Bobby. I-I have to go.” Dean stated grabbing his stuff, he tossed bobby the price gun, before bolting out the door.

Dean glanced at the clock, fuck. He pulled up to the school, changing his work shirt, he opted to keep his jeans as he bolted out onto the field where the cheerleaders were already practicing. Dean bolted out onto the field as Ambriel’s attention moved to him.

“One more time everyone!” Ambriel called as Dean panted running over. Ambriel crossed her arms as Dean held his knees panting roughly.

“Ambriel, I am so sorry I’m late.” Dean choked out, as Ambriel said nothing.

“This is the six time, dean. The sixth time this month.” Ambriel stated, as Dean winced.

“I-I know but-” Dean tried to explain, when he noticed one of the back ups on the cheer team was where he once was on the bottom of the pyramid, all practicing a cheer Dean didn’t recall learning.

“No buts Dean. I’m sorry. You are too unreliable.” Ambriel sighed. “I can’t have people where cheer is second.” Dean’s face fell, his heart hurt. W-What was she saying?

“L-Look. Please give me another chance.” Dean begged as Ambriel stared at him in silence. “Please….C-...Cheers my everything. I-I...”

I’m...nothing without it.

“...” Ambriel stared at him for a long time as though thinking of what to say. “...Obviously it isn’t.” Ambriel eyed him. “Return your uniform by the end of the week.” Dean stood in silence as she turned walking away. “One more time guys! You’re doing great guys!”

Dean wasn’t sure when he started to walk away, but before Dean realized he sat in his car in silence. He...wasn’t on the cheer team anymore? Dean felt tears filling his eyes, as he covered his face rubbing the tears from his eyes. He pulled out of the school’s parking lot and went home, needing some time alone.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean came downstairs to the quiet house, though his mother was rarely home, even she noticed Dean’s skipping school. It had almost been a week, and she didn’t exactly push it. She called in a ‘heat’ for Dean, to let him work through everything and rest up. Dean was grateful for the time alone, and it wasn’t exactly easy to pretend to be having a heat to Castiel too. Castiel was concerned, he texted Dean all the time. Though if Castiel believed the story or not, Dean wasn’t sure. Castiel however stayed away, and besides the texts did not bother Dean by just coming over.

Dean grabbed the mail keys, as he walked out of the house towards the mailbox, pulling out the mail he paused when a voice got his attention.

“How’s the heat?” Dean flinched before turning to see Castiel, who held a grocery bag of food, his arms crossed.

“...” Dean scratched the top of his head. “You knew?”

“Yeah…” Castiel said softly, before he eyed Dean softly. Dean could tell the pity in Castiel’s eyes.

“...You found out huh?” Dean spoke. “About cheerleading?” Castiel said nothing, as he walked towards Dean. “Who told you?”

“...Ambriel told me.” Castiel said softly as Dean tried not to flinch at the name. “She...was wondering how you were doing...Dean why didn’t you tell me?”

“To be fair, I haven’t exactly told anyone.” Dean tried to play it off, as he glanced towards his house.

How could he tell Castiel this destroyed him?

“You shouldn’t be suffering alone…” Castiel stated seriously as Dean sniffed tears in his eyes as he smiled.

“I’m not suffering, Good riddance I say.” Dean laughed, but Castiel didn’t. He looked at Dean with concern.

“...I brought some DVDS.” Castiel spoke, looking into the bag. “And all your favorite snacks...We can cry and eat and do everything that makes you happy.”

“...Does that include you?” Dean sniffed as Castiel gave a loving smile.

“That’s always an option.” Castiel spoke, as he noticed Dean trying to hold back tears, Castiel moved to him hugging him close. “I love you, Dean.”

How was Dean blessed with him?

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean breathed needing the hug, like he needed to breath, as Castiel softly took his hand leading him inside.  
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean and Castiel laid on the bed, chewing on chips as they watched MAD MAX: FURY ROAD. Dean almost instantly glued to the screen, this is the first amount of time since Dean and Castiel started having sex, that they have hung out without trying to get into each other's pants. The most that has happened, was Castiel pulled Dean close to him, running his fingers down Dean’s spine.

Dean was loving how much love was in every one of Castiel’s caresses down his spine, when Dean kicked something at the end of his bed. Dean paused seeing the mail, he had forgotten to put in his mothers room. Dean sighed, before he pulled away from Castiel’s arms.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean sighed, as he grabbed the mail, walking towards his mothers room. He paused as he glanced down eyeing the mail, this one...was addressed to him…

Dean set the rest on his mother's bed, before he pulled open the letter. Ripping and pulling the letter from it’s envelope. Dean’s eyes slid across the page happily, this address, this was for his scholarship.

“Dear Mr. Winchester, We are…” Dean’s smile started to fade. “...regretful to inform you that we can not offer you a scholarship at this time….” Dean’s eyes slid over the letter, before he lowered it. Covering his face, he took a moment to just not start crying again. Awesome.

First cheer, now this?

You know what they say about bad luck; it happens in threes.

“Great.” Dean choked out, as he angrily ripped it crushing it into a ball, he tossed it in the trash.

He wouldn’t be able to afford going to go to a four year with Castiel….

Dean moved back to his room, crawling into Castiel’s bed. Castiel welcomed him back, not noticing the sad look in Dean’s eyes, because before Castiel could notice, Dean had buried his face into Castiel’s neck. Holding him tightly as Castiel’s fingers comfortingly slid up and down his spine. Dean wanting to lose himself and his problems just for a little while longer.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was startled awake, by the sound of the front door slamming. Dean hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep, and Castiel curled against him was a sign that sleep had welcomed them both. Dean rubbed his eyes pulling away from Castiel as he glanced at his alarm clock, it was one in the morning. Dean walked quietly out of his room, hearing the sound of pots and pans clanking and banging against each other. Dean walked down the stairs, following the noise to see his mother angrily slamming shit around.

“Mom?” Dean spoke tiredly as Mary turned her eyes in tears. She turned away, trying to wipe them away.

“I-I’m sorry I woke you.” Mary spoke. “Go back to bed baby.”

“Mom. What’s wrong?” Dean asked, as Mary hesitated before sighing, pulling a paper from her pocket she handed it to Dean. Dean took the papers, reading over words he barely understood, but the obvious ones popped out like a pop out book.

“Dad’s...filing for custody of Sam?” Dean breathed as Mary wiped her tears.

“He’s claiming he’s changed. That he’s gone through therapy for being a abusive piece of shit. That he found god!” Mary scoffed wiping her tears. “He wants fifty fifty custody of Sam.” Dean stood in silence remembering the world he had forgotten, waking up with bruises. Going to bed wondering if his father would kill his mother if Dean slept and wasn’t up able to protect her.

His father still got to see them on rare occasions assigned by the judge, which was granted to him when he joined therapy. Dean’s last visitation was the day Dean got back from camp. They were suppose to see him for a couple hours, but like most times John had opted out. Missing their visits. Dean wasn’t exactly complaining about it and in fact hated any time he was forced to see his father. Sam was different...he didn’t understand. He was only a baby when Mary and Dean suffered the beatings from john...but Dean didn’t understand why John was fighting for them now...Why did he suddenly want Sam?

“H-He can’t...do this…” Dean breathed. “H-He can’t…”

“He...He is…” Mary whimpered, as she slid down the wall crying into her hands. “I-I don’t know what to do Dean…I-I don’t know what to do…” Dean moved to his mother, holding her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. Dean held her tightly, his heart pounding in anger, sadness and...fear.

“I won’t let him have him mom.” Dean spoke, as Mary held him tighter. “I won’t...It’s going to be okay…” Mary continued to cry unknown to them the prying ears of Castiel who listened in from the stairs, listening to Mary's loud cries of despair….

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
